Turning the Tables
by BandBfan24
Summary: This was written in response to the Cottonball Crusade at the Boneyard.  Nothing but pure FLUFF okay maybe a little smut with our favorite couple... BB of course!  Enjoy and let me know what ya' think.


Okay, so at the Boneyard it has been decided that there is just too much angst! So Willgirl came up with the idea of the 'Cottonball Crusade'. She invited several writers to come up with some good FLUFFY stories about our favorite couple Booth and Bones. Every month there is a new prompt on which to base a one-shot. This month the idea is for one or the other of them to be shirtless and water has to figure into the story. I know, I know... a shirtless AND wet Booth... thud. Let's just say it's been very hot in the Boneyard lately.

I would like to dedicate this to Willi and all the girls from the Boneyard.

Disclaimer: I can't believe we have to do this... I mean really... if I owned Bones I wouldn't need to write fan fiction... they would be going at it like bunnies!! LOL

**TURNING THE TABLES**

Booth stood in his front yard his mind wandered as he stared at girlfriend of several weeks. He still couldn't believe that she had finally agreed to go out on a date with him. It had taken several attempts before she agreed and only then when he promised that even if things didn't work out that he wouldn't disappear from her life.

They had pulled his SUV into the yard and were in the middle of washing it. He was constantly amazed by her beauty and the fact that she seemed so unaware of it. Booth stood there watching her as she stretched to wash the side of the vehicle. Her t-shirt had come free from her shorts and he was treated to a glimpse of several inches of her taut stomach. He felt his body stir at the sight of her.

While they spent a lot of time together, they still hadn't made love. They wanted to take things slow before they took that last step. Mostly that was his doing, he was well aware of her views on sex verses love-making and he wanted to be sure that it really meant something to her before they consummated their relationship. Although, it was more difficult to leave her or be left each night.

Booth was shocked out of his musings as he was hit with a blast of cold water in the chest.

"Bones!" He sputtered. She stood there laughing; she had turned the hose on him.

"Come on Booth, I'm supposed to be helping you not doing all the work." He looked down and saw that his shirt was soaked, so he took it off and tossed it into the yard. Then got a serious look on his face as he stalked towards her.

Brennan got nervous as she watched him coming towards her. "Now Booth, don't do anything that you're going to regret." She said as she backed away from him. She gasped slightly as she backed into the side of his vehicle.

She too was amazed that they were dating. Part of her, a large part, had been worried that their work relationship would be hindered by the fact that they were dating. So far though, there had not been any issues. She enjoyed spending time with him, something else that she had been worried about, but they never seemed to tire of one another. Even though, they hadn't had sex or as Booth would say 'made love' yet, she felt a much greater level of intimacy with him than she had with any other guy that she had dated.

The waiting was getting to her however, sometimes she felt like just jumping him, but she respected his wish to hold off. To be honest, she was glad that they had waited. Now though as she watched him coming towards her bare-chested she couldn't remember quite why it was they were waiting.

Booth stopped barely inches from her. She licked her lips as she stared at his chest, she was mesmerized by the sight of the rivulets of water running down his chest and across his washboard abs. He was definitely 'hot' as Angela would say. She was so distracted looking at his incredible looking body and overcome by desire that she didn't realize that he had taken the water hose from her hand. The next thing she knew he was jumping back away from her and had turned the hose on her.

"Booth!" She screeched.

"What's the matter Bones, don't like it when the tables are turned?" He teased.

"Not particularly and I'm pretty sure you don't either." She said cryptically. He knew what she meant though when she reached down and grabbed the hem of her t-shirt. Booth's felt like they were going to pop out of his head as he watched her remove her top.

"Bones… what the… what are you doing?" He stuttered and rushed shield her from view.

"Relax Booth. The SUV is blocking any view from the street, the house is behind you, hedges on one side and you said the neighbors on the other side are on vacation." She gestured as she spoke and then looked down at herself. "Besides this is a modest bra, you would see more if I were wearing a bikini top."

"That's not the point Bones." That's all he could get out as he looked at her. Instinctively he moved towards her and stopped when there was just a deep breath from touching. His body trembled as she put one of her hands on his chest. Hers trembled in return when he ran a finger gently across the edge of her bra and the swell of her breast.

"What's the point?" She asked with a breathy voice.

"I don't remember and I don't care." He rasped out just before he lowered his mouth to hers.

They had kissed before, but never like this, as if the world was ending. She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved from her waist to the swell of her backside. Brennan gasped as he lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

Booth pressed her back against the side of the vehicle and used to help support her so that his hands were free to roam over her body. Her hands were skimming over him as well. He tore his mouth from hers, but only to trail kisses along her jaw and neck. Brennan tossed her head back to give him better access and he took advantage of it. From the positions of their lower bodies, she could feel how aroused he was and it aroused her even more.

Booth began grinding his hips gently into hers, she moaned in response and began moving with him. She slid a hand between their bodies, to cup him through his jeans. Booth stopped his kissing her and dropped his head to her shoulder with a groan.

"Bones we need to stop."

"Why?"

"We agreed to wait until it felt right and outside in my front yard is definitely not right."

"What about inside, in your bed, could that be the right place?" She whispered her question in his ear. His head jerked up and he looked into her eyes. "Booth, I don't want to wait anymore, I want you to make love to me. Being with you feels right to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure."

"Thank god." He whispered. Then he stood up, pulled away from the side of the vehicle with her still wrapped around him and carried her into the house.

THE END

So watch ya' think?


End file.
